Rendezvous with a Fox
by lady pancakes
Summary: oneshot. They met on weekends, but he broke the norm and unexpectedly came on a weekday.


Disclaimers: I own nothing but the clothes on my back- I didn't buy these so I technically don't own them. All I own is the plot. I'm destitute. Poor me. XD

**Rendezvous with a Fox**

All manners of foul curses escaped her ruby-tinted lips as she continued to wrap what were once bruised knuckles with clean gauze. Her livid gaze traveled to the man sitting across her. It took a great amount of effort and self-restraint for her not to whack him upside the head. Had she acted on her temper, he still would have been standing outside her door- cold and injured. But of course, even one as sly as a fox has a conscience and she simply could not risk having him launch a rock at her window like he did the last time she chose to ignore him. No, she simply cannot have that.

She continued to wrap his hand, all the while stealing glances at his contorted face. There will always be a reward for a good deed they said, and for her, his grimacing face was more than enough.

His presence at her doorstep, even at the ungodly hour of 2 o'clock in the morning, had somehow become a tolerable occurrence- annoying but tolerable. It oddly became a routine of sorts. What was uncommon to the routine he, much to her annoyance, dubbed 'Rendezvous with a Fox' was that it happened on a Tuesday. None of their earlier 'rendezvous' happened on a weekday. It would normally be on a Friday or a Saturday when he would get a few drinks, and get involved in a bar fight. What pleasure men found in getting sweaty, smelly and bruised was beyond her comprehension. Although him getting involved in a fight was highly plausible, him picking a fight was a more likely explanation.

"Other hand.' She quickly muttered after finishing up with his left hand.

With an unintelligible mumble, he shoved his bruised hand on the tabletop.

Not wasting time, the good doctor cleansed the wound. The antiseptic obviously stung and if his reaction was any indication, it stung pretty badly. She could have sworn she heard him say 'Shit' but was too tired to comment on it. She knew that one little comment that seemed derogatory to his masculinity would result in a long, exhausting tongue-lashing battle with her teasing him for being a baby and him adamantly denying it. She was too tired for that but that didn't mean she couldn't use this particular incident for 'later'.

Her lips curved in a faint smile as she dabbed some anti-viral ointment and he, yet again, grimaced.

"I think you're enjoying this." He gruffly said, looking at her quirked lips.

"How perceptive, tori-atama."

"Che." He knew better than to irk the short-tempered doctor. His hand was in her hands so to speak. Also, he noticed, to her left was a dangerously sharp looking scalpel. Nope, a smart retort was definitely not the answer especially since he wanted to go back to his apartment with a complete set of fingers.

He looked up at the bookshelf across him and tried his best to read the seemingly unreadable titles of the books. Deciphering the words somehow distracted him from the unpleasant stinging sensation in his right hand. It was also all he could do to keep himself from ogling his 'personal doctor'.

"You're done, baka." With that, she put down his hand and let out a long, exasperated breath.

"It's Tuesday today, you know. You're not supposed to be here until Friday or Saturday. Why are you here?" She finally asked. She'd been meaning to ask that since she saw him in her doorstep. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Eh?" He started, keeping his hands out of her reach- the scalpel still posed a threat. "Because."

"Because?" She prompted, oddly curious.

"Because I couldn't wait until Friday."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

And that, my friends, is the end. My second submission in ff but my first for Rurouni Kenshin. Was it okay? Leave me a review or something. Doesn't matter. Just as long as you leave me something, we're cool.

SanoxMegumi, but you already know that, don't you? I wrote this during a boring- and very long, mind you- lecture on globalization.

Leave a review, okay? It's not har, you know.


End file.
